


Just A Little Secret

by Arika_the_Togepi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy?, M/M, ambiguous ending, i dunno man, i found this on my computer, kinda cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arika_the_Togepi/pseuds/Arika_the_Togepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set from the perspectives of two people in the Great Hall, turns out they're thinking about one another... Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Secret

Draco:

Draco looked at Harry across the tables. He sighed as he thought to himself sadly, 'He'll never know.' Of course, no one heard this – no one at Hogwarts was proficient in Legillmency (now that Snape and Dumbledore were dead), not that either of them would have tried Legillmency on Draco anyway.

The blonde boy had a secret, had had a secret for quite some time. A few months ago, when school had started for all of the 'eighth' years, Draco recognized this secret. But nothing would come of his realization, and he knew it.

His realization was very important to him and he would tell no one of it. But he thought about it. Boy did he think about it – it invaded his thoughts often when he was trying to concentrate hard on something; or when he was trying to not think at all. It invaded his dreams, it invaded his memories, it invaded everything.

Of course, no one could tell what his secret was. No one, not even his mother, could figure it out – not that his mother had noticed anything wrong with him in the first place. Everyone was expected to be a little bit different after the end of the war, now that the Darkest Lord since Grindlewald was dead.

Briefly Draco wondered who would have the title 'The Darkest Lord since Voldemort', but it was pointless. All he could hope was that he would be long dead by then.

But his thoughts were now starting to get off track. Everyone was different now that the war had ended, and Draco was, perhaps, one of the most changed – even if it wasn't noticeable. It was easy for anyone to notice some of the changes – for example, he and Potter, or Weasel, or Granger fought anymore.

It wasn't because Harry had defeated the Dark Lord or because of anything to do with Weasel and Granger. But it was because of Harry. The raven haired wizard had saved Draco's life.

In the fiendfyre, which was partly his fault as he had been the one to get Goyle to go with him to follow Potter, Harry had come back – risked his own neck, even while Weasel was shouting at him to 'Come on' – and grabbed him.

Potter had been payed back by his mother, when she saved his life, so Draco felt no debt between them, between the Malfoy's and the Potter's, that is. And yet, he still felt this respect for the boy who lived to defeat you know who.

Draco snorted as he thought that name and continued eating his food. Could the press have given him a longer name? The blonde boy found it hilarious to read the front page article on Harry when half of the article was just them writing out his name.

Draco finished his plate as he snorted yet again at Potter's new fame-name. Standing up from the table he grabbed his bag and spared one last glance for the boy at the Lion's table. That was when Draco noticed how Harry was staring at him.

The look had a brightness in his eyes that was slightly curious, but it had something else in it that Draco himself couldn't explain. The tall boy's eyes softened as their eyes met – green to blue.

Potter then did something that confused Draco – he blushed. Harry blushed and then looked down at his plate as he muttered something to the Weasel next to him.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed a fraction as he walked out of the Great Hall. What had just happened? Did Potter really just blush when Draco looked at him? He thought about his secret. Was it possible that Harry had one to? Everyone knew that he wasn't with the Weaslette any more, but it still wasn't possible, was it? Of course not, he was being stupid.

But still... He hadn't ever blushed when Draco looked at him before.

Maybe there was something there – maybe there was something possible for them. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to get his hopes up, not high up, anyway – but surely, it could be? Just because it wasn't at all likely didn't mean that it was impossible, was it? Harry hadn't had a girlfriend since his break up with the Weaslette, so that was a good reassurance.

Happiness might not be easy to find, but now that he might have found it Draco was preparing to hold on with both hands.

 

Harry:

Harry silently watched Draco eating his dinner.

Fine! He'll admit it! It is kind of creepy stalker-y but he does! He'd been doing it for quite some time, too, since the end of the war, anyway, and he hadn't been able to stop it.

He liked Draco. Like, really liked him. As in he sometimes had dreams in the middle of the night that would wake him with a cold sweat that had absolutely nothing to do with fear. And it had him replaying that time in the bathroom when he used that Dark Curse Sectemsempra on the blonde boy and nearly killed him – only in his playbacks they were no longer fighting.

Not in that sense of the word, anyway, to anyone listening in might sound as so, and what he imagined could be defined as 'wrestling' on the floor. If you wanted to think of it like that. But mostly whenever Harry woke up from those kinds of dreams he just felt extremely guilty.

Not about loving Draco, he was completely over that and had admitted it to himself quite long ago – in his subconscious anyway. He was guilty about having hurt Draco so severely and not even checking to make sure that he was even seemingly alright afterwards.

At the time he was not worried about having killed a student, but more that Dumbledore would be disappointed in him and he could get into great trouble. Not that a boy nearly lost his life if Snape hadn't been so close at hand and that it had been one of his custom made spells that Harry had used.

He did feel slightly better about it considering that Harry had saved his life in the Room of Requirements when Ron and probably Hermione would have left Draco, thinking that there would be no time to save him (Hermione), or that the git deserved to die in a fire that one of his goons had stupidly conjured (Ron).

Even if Harry hadn't had that sense of guilt on him at the time, or the growing attraction that he hadn't had time to think over at that time in the war, Harry liked to think that he would have saved Draco anyway. He deserved to be saved because he was the same age as Harry and had been through some crap and everyone deserved second chances.

He was happy to be able to tell Mrs. Malfoy that her son was alive and mostly unharmed in Hogwarts, because that's how Harry wanted him to be. It's why he fought Ron multiple times in Gryffindor tower whenever he said bad things about the Slytherin.

No one else knew of these fights, none out of Gryffindor anyway, because what happens and is said in the tower, stays in the tower. Especially because no Gryffindor wanted it getting out that Harry Potter, their Golden Boy, was standing up for a Slytherin. Despite the main arch rival's fight being forgotten and gotten passed, many of the others' prejudice was still strong, even Ron.

Hermione being Hermione had worked out that there was an ulterior motive of Harry's to trying to get Ron to be nicer to Draco and to accept him; even if she wasn't to know yet what exactly it was.

He could wait to tell them that, just as he waited for a perfect moment to catch Draco Malfoy alone so that he can say sorry for nearly killing him and to pass along a thank you to his mother and to offer up some time where, maybe, they could try to be friends. He only needed the perfect moment.

It was now that after his space out he came back from space, and he caught Draco Malfoy looking at him with something akin to... Longing? No, certainly not. Harry had plans but surely he didn't already feel the same way! Or perhaps he did and this would be easier than he thought...

As he looked into those beautiful stormy blue gray eyes, Harry blushed as he thought of one of his earlier dreams, only the night before, of having those blue gray eyes and very plump red lips close to his own lips. Where the two would be so close it would be hard to look directly at each other.

He thought of how alone Draco must feel at the Slytherin dorms and he could feel the skin around his eyes soften. As he thought of multiple other dreams he had had of the blonde boy, a crush crept up onto his cheeks and neck, and he felt his ears heat up.

"Ron, I need to tell you something later. You and Hermione – it's kind of important and involves something I don't really want anyone else hearing."

Hermione, instantly assuming that it had something to do with Draco (and being correct about it), made a subtle glance at the boy who was watching Harry like a hawk, though his stare was not calculating. It was kind of the was Ginny used to stare at Harry before she took an interest in Neville... And now that she thought about it, the way Harry sometimes stared at Malfoy.

Hermione watched as Harry looked down at his plate, eyes flicking up to watch Malfoy's movements, and she watched the blonde boy leave the Hall looking somewhat happier than when he came in.

Hm, things just got interesting.


End file.
